The Deal
by mrgx
Summary: Their first job together wasn't what they seem it is. Cloud x Lightning
1. Preparation

**Alright... Here's another Cloud x Lightning fanfic.**

**The setting is much more different this time, with Cloud been a mafioso.**

**Please review after reading, thanks.**

**I don't own Cloud, Lightning and the other square-enix characters**

* * *

Cloud was enjoying a cup of coffee in a bistro. He have been waiting for Zack for almost an hour. Apparently there has been some changes in arrangement regarding a new job, and Zack was the one responsible for feeding Cloud with the updates.

As Cloud glanced out of the window into the stormy night, he couldn't help but wondering about his life. The purpose and the meaning behind it.

While Cloud light a cigarette, Zack came in through the door, glancing around for any sight of Cloud before heading to his table.

"Pardon me. Late night traffic." Zack apologized before taking a seat, setting aside his trench coat at the same time.

"Not a problem mate." Cloud dismissed Zack's apology. "A cigarette?" He offered his Marlboro pack.

"I don't smoke." Zack's hand gesture rejected Cloud's offer. A waitress walked up to them. "Just get me a coffee please."

Cloud took a smoke from the cigarette he lit earlier. "Whatever you say." he placed the cigarette on the ashtray. "What's the update?"

Zack let out a sigh. "The timing of the deal has been pushed forward. 12 midnight, to be exact." the waitress came back with the coffee and Zack took a sip from it.

Cloud took a look at his watch. The time now was 10 o'clock.

"Two more hours to go then. There's still plenty of time, so just relax..." he took another puff before fixing his attention at Zack, particularly at the scar on his left cheek.

Zack noticed Cloud's clothing. "New suit and tie huh?"

Cloud blew out the smoke with his nose. "G2000. Specially tailor-made. Cost me a thousand." he continued watching Zack draining the coffee before taking a mouthful from his own.

Zack gave a smirk before continuing the update. "You won't be going alone. Someone will be accompanying you throughout the whole deal."

"Oh, a new puppy? Send my regards to Don Palazzo." Cloud drained more of the cigarette.

Zack glared at Cloud. "Don't get too cocky, Mr Strife. She may be younger than you, but she is definitely more experienced than you."

Cloud loosen his expression, causing the cigarette to fall off from his mouth. "It's a she? You mean a female will be accompanying me? Give me a break!"

Zack ignored Cloud. "She should be here anytime soon." he heard the sound of a door opening. "Oh! There she is."

Cloud turned his head and saw a woman walking up to them. Like Cloud, she was wearing a grey tailor-made suit with matching pants, only without the tie. The top of her dress shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage. The color of her hair was strawberry-blond, and she bare an uncanny resemblance to Cloud, even down to the face.

The woman greeted them, fixing her eyes at Cloud. "Hey there, handsomes."

Zack stood up. "Cloud, let me do the introduction. She is called Lightning."

Cloud stood up, licking his lips. "I'm Cloud. It's a real pleasure to meet you." he offered a handshake. "Wow, she's hot!" he thought.

Lightning narrowed her eyes before accepting the handshake, giving a smile in the process. "It's a real pleasure to meet you too hunk."

Cloud gave a smirk. "Easy on the eyes."

Zack broke their conversation. "My job is done here. Lightning will take over from now on." Zack put on his trench coat before walking away. "We will meet again, Cloud."

"Until next time then." Lightning watched Zack as he leave the place.

"So...shall we get going?" Cloud asked.

Lightning gave a smile. "Why not?"

Both of them begin to leave the bistro.

* * *

"So...you worked for Don Palazzo too huh?" Cloud lit another cigarette.

Lightning turned her face at Cloud while walking. "Yes. I'm a capo."

Cloud could felt his face widen. "Wow! I have never seen you before. Wait, if your a capo, I should have heard of you somewhere."

"Your just an associate, you don't know alot of things." Lightning pointed to a car. "That's my ride. The weapons' in the trunk."

Cloud took a look at the car. It was a red Mercedes SL65 AMG.

"Hmph...classy car for a classy lady." he muttered.

Lightning continued walking to the car. "It was a gift." she replied.

The duo arrived at the car. Lightning went to the trunk and opened it. Cloud just leaned against the wall, lighting up another cigarette.

Lightning saw his action, and immediately walked up to him. She leaned her body on Cloud, causing her breast to make contact on his chest. She put her right hand around Cloud, her left hand slowly sliding down on his face in a seductive manner.

Cloud could felt both his and Lightning's heartbeat. "W-What d-do you w-want?"

Lightning licked his neck, and took the cigarette away from his mouth. "You know, smoking too much of this gets you killed faster, handsome..." she threw the cigarette aside before heading back to the trunk. "Come over here." she demanded.

Cloud stood still for awhile, fighting his emotions before heading over. Inside the trunk are weapons of various size and shape, ranging from a baseball bat to a machine gun.

"Wow! That's enough firepower to start a small warzone!" he commented.

Lightning gave a shrug. "It already happen."

Cloud took an AK from the trunk, checking it. "No joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she took out a silver desert eagle from her jacket and inspected it.

Cloud noticed the gun she was carrying. "Mind I take a look?" he asked.

Lightning passed over the desert eagle to Cloud. The desert eagle was shiny, and it was obvious that alot of care was provided on this gun. There was an engraving on the left side of the gun.

"White flash...call upon my name." he read out the inscription. "Interesting..." he added.

Lightning didn't even bother to look at Cloud. "That gun was a gift. It has became my baby, my life-saver ever since. I even went as far as to gave it a name."

Cloud looked at her. "A name? For a gun?"

"Yes. Blaze Edge, to be exact." she took out a revolver from the trunk and threw it a Cloud. "Take it. It will be your sidearm from now on."

Cloud caught the revolver with his free hand. It was a Colt Python chambered with .357 rounds.

"Hmph...thanks." he holstered the revolver inside his jacket. He returned the desert eagle to Lightning.

"I believe you're armed even before I passed you the gun?" Lightning asked.

Cloud took out his gun. It was a modified Colt .45 chambered with magnum rounds. "Yah, here it is."

Lightning continued inspecting the guns. "I didn't say I wanna look."

Cloud holstered back the gun. "Erm...sure..."

Lightning closed the trunk and turned herself to face Cloud. "Everything's ready. How about you?"

"Just waiting for your green light." he added with a smile.

Lightning walked to the driver side of the car. "Then let's go."

Cloud followed her movement and walked to the passenger side of the car. Both got into the car and Lightning drove it off, it's destination at the meeting point for the deal.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Set up

Lightning was behind the wheel, driving Cloud to their destination. They have not muttered a word ever since they got into car.

"Hey." Cloud started. "Mind if I play with the radio?"

Lightning turned her head at Cloud, giving him a smile before fixing her attention back at the road. "Be my guest."

Cloud switched the radio to his favorite channel, and the song lyrics immediately filled the whole car.

* * *

Push it to the limit

Walk along the razor's edge

But don't look down, just keep your head

And you'll be finished

Open up the limit

Past the point of no return

You've reached the top but still you gotta learn

How to keep it

Hit the wheel and double the stakes

Throttle wide open like a bat out of hell

And you crash the gates

(Crash the gates)

* * *

"Push it to the limit." Lightning muttered, her attention still fixed at the road.

Cloud put his hands on the back of his head. "You know the song?"

Lightning shrugged. "I watched Scarface too, Cloudy-boy." she added.

"What do you think of the movie?" Cloud asked.

Lightning turned her head at Cloud again. "The movie was my favorite show. It was very old, but I still like it. Too bad for the main character though."

Cloud gave a sigh. "The ending was stupid, but I like the character. Tony Montana was one badass son-of-a-gun!"

Lightning smiled. "Looks like we got alot more in common than I originally think." she commented.

* * *

Cloud and Lightning arrived at the destination. He got out of the car first, with Lightning exiting later. She was holding a briefcase on her left hand.

"Alright, here's the plan." she continued briefing Cloud. "The dealer is none other than the notorious cocaine king, Rufus Shinra. And he is selling the coke to us at a cheap price. The area is gonna be a cease-fire zone, so no guns are allowed."

"Now, you will be my protection as I will be the one making the trade. Keep a lookout for anything funny, and be alert." Lightning ended her briefing with a smile.

"Sure. Leave it to me." Cloud spoke with a tone of determination.

Lightning walked to the trunk of her car and opened it. "Come here." she commanded Cloud.

Cloud followed her. Lightning took out a UZI and some ammos and offered it to Cloud.

"You said no guns are allowed." Cloud added while taking the firearm.

Lightning shook her head in disbelief. "Your too bloody naive!" she went on speaking. "We're the bad guys, and so are they. And as you know, bad guys don't follow rules. We will definitely get screwed without any protections on us."

"Let me be frank with you handsome. In my opinion, it will be a miracle if the deal went on without any interferences. This deal can be a set up. And who knows? We might get whacked. Even if the other party came here peacefully, other people might ambush us for both the dopes and the money." Lightning took a sawn-off shotgun from the trunk and holstered it inside her jacket.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I get what you mean."

"Good. Your a fast learner." Lightning muttered.

Cloud grabbed her chin with his left hand, licking his lips at the same time. "How about...a date after this?" he asked.

Lightning put both of his hands over Cloud and moved her mouth over to Cloud's ear, touching it. "Let me...consider...after this..." her tone was seductive. She let go of Cloud and took a step back.

Cloud stared at her, not muttering a word. He was feeling too excited and thus decided to take another smoke to calm himself down. He was about to light the smoke when Lightning casually removed the cigarette from his mouth. "You will stand a higher chance for a date with me if you don't smoke." she licked her lips and gave a wink before discarding the cigarette on the ground.

Cloud was always taken back by her seductiveness. And his heart always race whenever she went near him.

Lightning picked up the suitcase she was holding earlier. "Let's go." she jerked her head, signaling for Cloud to follow her.

Cloud followed her.

* * *

A moment later, a black BMW saloon drove up to them. Three men in suits got out, and one of them opened the door for their boss, which turns out to be Rufus.

Cloud couldn't help but stared at his suit. Rufus was wearing a white double-breast blazer jacket with dark-grey dress shirt. A gold chain was wrapped around the collar of the shirt.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Rufus clapped his hands. "It was an honour of my to be dealing with the Mafia."

"Let's just get this over with." Lightning lifted up the briefcase. "You got the coke?"

One of Rufus' thug opened a briefcase, packets of white powder are visible.

Lightning turned at Cloud and jerked her head. He received the cue and walked up to the thug holding the drugs. He sticked his finger inside one of the packet of drug and tasted it.

"No problem. They're the real thing." Cloud gave a thumb up. Lightning nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She opened the briefcase. "Here's the million. All bills are hundreds, used."

Rufus signaled one of his thug. The person went over to Lightning and inspected the money, and gave a nod at Rufus.

He clapped his hands again. "Pleasure doing business with you guys."

Lightning walked over to the thug to make the exchange. She was halfway through when Cloud notice some people armed with machine guns hiding behind a bunch of crates. They lifted up their guns, ready to open fire.

"SHIT! Get down!" Cloud ran to Lightning and pinned her to the ground. The ambushers opened fire, and hit everyone except for Cloud and Lightning. Rufus and his thugs went down quickly.

"Arrggggghhhh!" Rufus and his thugs let out a cry before dying.

Cloud and Lightning quickly scrambled to their feets and ran to the nearest crates for cover, dodging bullets in the process.

They escaped the line of fire. Cloud glanced down at both his own suit and Lightning's, and found them dirtied.

"They're gonna pay for dirtying my new suit." Cloud took out the UZI from his jacket.

Lightning peeked out and noticed the sudden rise on number of people on the scene. "Shit! It's the ambushers!" she brandished the shotgun that was originally hidden in her jacket.

The ambushers opened fire at the crates where the couple was hiding behind it.

"Your a capo right? Send some backup down here now!" Cloud demanded.

Lightning snarled. "Use you brain you idiot! By the time they arrived we're already six-feet under the ground!"

"So! We're just gonna sit here and die?" He screamed, the sound of gunfires covering most of his voice.

Lightning's snarl disappeared, and in it's place was a smile. "We're getting out of here alive. You hear me Cloudy-boy?"

* * *

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Busted and Loved

The ambushers did not stop firing their weapons. Cloud and Lightning are still hidden from the lines of fire.

"Alright, I'm gonna round them out from the back. Wait for my cue and opened fire afterward." Lightning ordered before sneaking away.

Cloud gave a nod. He peeked out again, and noticed there were five of them. He immediately jerked back as a bullet nearly hit his face.

"C'mon, they should be running out of bullets soon..." Cloud muttered to himself.

They stopped firing, and Cloud saw that the ambushers were reloading their machine guns. At once, he heard Lightning's voice. "Now!" she screamed.

Lightning let out a burst from her sawn-off shotgun, and managed to take down two of them.

The remaining ambushers turned themselves at Lightning and was ready to fire when Cloud fired his UZI, taking down the remaining survivors.

Both Cloud and Lightning reloaded their weapons. "You're a good shot with a boomstick babe." he commented.

Lightning chuckled. "And you're unstoppable in full auto." she replied.

"They're still alive! Waste them!" A voice screamed.

Cloud immediately grabbed Lightning's hand and ran, pulling her along with him. Bullets were zipping past them.

"More of them? Give me a break." Cloud moaned in disgust.

Lightning let go of his hand. "This way!" she led the way.

One of the ambusher jumped down from the upper level and pummeled Cloud, pinning him down.

"Arrgggghhh! Shit!" Cloud looked up at the person and discovered that he was holding a knife, ready to slit his throat.

Lightning managed to blast him with the shotgun him before he was able to finish Cloud off. She ran up to him, helping him up.

"It looks like today is not your day." she muttered.

Cloud recovered from the ground. "And it looks like I owe you a favor now." he smirked.

"Talk about that later. We need to get out of here first..." A shadow crept on the duo, causing Lightning to stop her words and look.

What Lightning saw was just one of the thug, roughly about fifteen meters away from them. However, he appeared to be holding an RPG-7. He readied his weapon into firing mode.

"Holy Shit! Rocket Launcher!" Lightning screamed. The thug opened fire, and the rocket was propelling towards them.

Cloud pinned Lightning to the ground. The rocket zipped past them harmlessly and it exploded after making contact with the wall, creating an exit.

Still on the ground, Lightning quickly brandished her desert eagle and opened fire over Cloud's shoulder, aiming at the rocketeer, and killed him.

"Blaze Edge, you saved my life once again..." she let out a sigh of relief.

The couple slowly recovered from the ground. cloud ran to the dead body and took the RPG for himself.

"He still got another rocket." Cloud gave a grin.

A voice can be heard. "I heard an explosion, must have gotten them."

Lightning gestured for Cloud. "This way!" She jumped through the opening the rocket created earlier and fall five storeys straight down onto a canvas shelter. She bounced off the canvas and landed on the ground with a tumble, unscathed.

Cloud looked down and hesitated. "This is insane! Is there any other way?"

"Yes! Run straight to them and get killed!" she shouted. "Hurry! They're getting closer!"

Cloud could hear the footsteps getting louder, signaling the ambushers' proximity.

Cloud gave a gulp. "Must I really jump?"

Lightning sigh in disbelief. "Must I tell you a second time? Or are you chicken?" she shouted.

Cloud gave a sigh, discarding the RPG-7 he was holding earlier, and jumped out of the opening.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed. He landed on the same canvas shelter as Lightning had earlier. He bounced off the canvas and landed on the ground on his feets, immediately falling flat on his stomach.

"Ouch!" he groaned upon the impact. Lightning rushed over and helped him up.

"Not a bad stunt, Cloudy-boy. For an associate, your actually considered very skilled." she commented.

Cloud recovered from the ground. Lightning gestured for Cloud to follow her before running herself.

They barely ran for a second before hearing the sound of police sirens. Large numbers of police cars surrounded them soon.

Police officers got out of their cars and pointed their weapons at the duo. Cloud and Lightning have no choice but to stop running and raised their hands.

"Freeze!" They ordered.

"Shit...we're busted..." Lightning whispered to Cloud.

"I know that..." Cloud whispered to her in reply.

Two of the officers went over to the couple and handcuffed them.

Both of them soon found themselves inside the same police car, and it was pretty obvious where they will end up in.

* * *

Sephiroth was having another late night at the police station. He was been informed of two new suspect been brought into the station, and now he was checking their bio-data.

* * *

-Cloud Strife

-23 Years old

-Sex: Male

-Blood Type: AB

-Hometown: New Nibelheim

-Distintive traits: Natural spiky blond hair; Greenish blue eyes

-Other Infos:

-Father died of fatigue, leaving him single-parented.

-A recently promoted associate in the Palazzo Family.

-An ex-commando in the army. Known to be highly skilled with weaponary.

-Was also known to be a freelance hitman.

* * *

-Claire "Lightning" Farron

-21 Years old

-Sex: Female

-Blood Type: O

-Hometown: San Bodhum

-Distintive traits: Light-Pinked color hair which falls over her left shoulder

-Other Infos:

-Parents died in a fire when she was young. Was adopted by Don Palazzo.

-Became a Caporegime of the Palazzo family at the age of 19.

-Was known in underworld circles as "Lightning."

-Always carry a desert eagle with her.

-Her sister, Serah Farron, was her only surviving relative. Was thought to be adopted by someone else

* * *

As Sephiroth was looking through the data, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he announced.

An officer came in "Commissioner, the suspects are now ready for interrogation." he gave a salute as a sign of respect.

Sephiroth stood up, brushing his long silver hair aside. "Good work. I shall personally interrogate Mr Strife, while Miss Farron shall be interrogated by Miss Nabaat." he removed his glasses.

The officer left the room, and Sephiroth followed suit.

* * *

"What were you doing at the warehouse at 12 midnight?" Sephiroth asked Cloud sternly.

Cloud was handcuffed onto the chair. "You don't need to know all this, pigs!" He splat on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth slowly wiped the saliva away from his face, his face snarling. "How dare you?"

He slugged Cloud on his face and floored him. The guards in the room tried to stop him.

"Easy sir!" The guard restrained Sephiroth from dealing more damage.

Sephiroth relaxed, causing the guards to release him. He walked up to Cloud and knelled over him.

"I wouldn't ask the third time. What were you doing at the warehouse at 12 midnight?" Sephiroth's voice was getting louder.

Cloud was coughing out blood, some which flow onto his suit, staining it. He glanced at Sephiroth's ID on his shirt. "Sephiroth h-huh? Your name stinks. With your long hair, it's making you a complete faggot!"

Sephiroth couldn't control his anger and brandished his handgun, pointing it at Cloud.

The other guards in the room immediately restrained Sephiroth again. "Keep your cool sir!" One of them shouted.

"Go on. Shoot me. Kill me and you will be the first cop in history to kill a suspect with a gun during interrogation." Cloud taunted with a smirk. "I'm not afraid to die now, so just shoot me."

Sephiroth pointed his gun at Cloud for a moment longer before holstering it back. "Lock him up together with Miss Farron. I shall interrogate him again tomorrow" Sephiroth rushed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

The guards helped Cloud up and was been led back to his cell

* * *

Lightning was already in the cell waiting for Cloud. The cell door opened, and Cloud was been released of his handcuffs before been pushed into the cell.

Cloud noticed the blood leaking from Lightning's mouth. "Got yourself a rough interrogator huh?" he asked.

Lightning turned her head at Cloud. "That whore! She is gonna pay for that!"

There was no respond from Cloud.

Lightning gestured for Cloud. "Come, sit beside me." she patted the area beside her.

Cloud obliged and sat beside Lightning.

"Hey Cloudy-boy, I still didn't know your full name." she asked.

"I'm Cloud Strife. What's your full name?" Cloud turned his head and looked at her.

"My full name is Claire 'Lightning' Farron." she responded softly.

"That was a beautiful name." he commented.

"Maybe..." she muttered.

Both of them were quiet for a moment. "Hey, you asked me for a date a few hours ago, remember?"

Cloud grinned. "Well, do you accept it?"

Lightning giggled. "If we get out of here alive, I shall be your date...no, maybe more."

Cloud's grin got bigger, showing his teeth. "You said it yourself babe, I'm holding you to that." He casually pointed his finger at Lightning.

"Ok. So it's a deal then handsome." Lightning spoke in a soft tone.

Cloud grabbed Lightning's face and kissed her on the mouth. Lightning embraced the kiss and eventually their tongues were interlocking with each other's.

Cloud moved away and proceed to lick her neck, biting it. Lightning enjoyed the moment, moaning at the same time.

After sometime, Cloud moved away, and saw the lovebite he had left on her neck.

Both of them stared at each others for a moment longer. Cloud brushed Lightning's hair with his hand.

"I got a plan on getting us out of here." he whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Prison Break

Outside the cell where both Cloud and Lightning were locked up in, the guards were busy having their meals when they heard a sound.

"AHHHH! Cloud! Your so big! I'm gonna cum! Oh! Faster! Faster!" Lightning's voice can be heard through the wall.

The guards ignored the sounds. But as it continued, one of the guards couldn't take it.

"Hey, looks like that spiky blond dude is banging that pink-haired chick." The guard stood up and headed to the cell door. "I gonna join in too!"

The remaining guard joined his colleague. "I want in too!" Both of them entered the cell.

They walked in and saw a topless Lightning, with her back facing them.

The guards drool at the sight of Lightning. "Come to papa...hehehe..."

At that instance, Cloud sneaked up behind and slammed their heads with each other's. Both guards lost their consciousness as a result. "Sickos!" he commented.

Lightning turned to face Cloud, in which Cloud immediately jerked away. "Y-You're topless. Wear back your clothes first." He could felt his face getting red.

She walked up to Cloud. "That's no need to feel shy. Sooner or later I'm still gonna be your's..." Her trademark seductive tone returned. She turned Cloud and gave him a kiss.

Cloud did not hesitated. He embraced the moment with her, and let go after a moment.

"Shall we...have some...coffee afterward?" Lightning ran a finger on Cloud's chest.

Cloud licked his lips. "I...will love to..." he muttered.

Lightning wore back her dress shirt, followed by her blazer jacket. She did not bother buttoning up the top of her dress shirt.

Cloud inspected the guards, and pull out a pair of revolvers with some ammos and the jail key. He passed one of the gun to Lightning.

"Try to find as many firepowers as possible. We're breaking out of jail now." Cloud walked out of the cell, glancing around for anything interesting.

"Hey bro! Pssst!" A voice was seeking Cloud's attention. "Mind getting me out of here?"

Cloud turned his head at the cell where the sound came from. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, just get me out of here." He was getting impatient.

Cloud went over and unlocked the cell door.

"Thanks bro." The person offered his hand. "My name's Snow, Snow Villiers."

Cloud accepted the handshake. "Cloud Strife." he introduced himself.

Lightning came back with a bunch of weapons on her arms. "This are the weapons that was confiscated from us eariler." She returned Cloud the UZI, the Colt Python and the Colt .45 that was with him earlier.

Snow gave a smile. "Hi miss, I'm Snow."

Lightning shot him a look. "Snow? Your name's Snow Villiers?"

Snow gave a laugh. "Yah! How did you know my name?"

Lightning toss Snow a revolver. "And Serah's your girlfriend? Right?"

Snow caught the gun. "Wait? How did you know all this? Who are you?" The towering blond-haired guy took a step back from Lightning.

Lightning didn't look at him. "Serah is my sister."

"Wow! That means...I'm actually talking to the legendary Palazzo Family big-shot, Miss Lightning!" Snow exclaimed.

"I'm just a capo. Don't flatter me." Lightning shot him another look. "And, if your planning to get out of here alive, just shut your mouth and follow us." her tone was very dark and cold.

Snow could see the severity in her words. As such, he did not utter a single word.

Lightning turned and faced Cloud. "Ready to burst out of this shit hole, Cloudy-boy?"

Cloud pulled the bolt of his UZI, readying the gun. "Let's do this."

* * *

The trio busted out of the basement, and instantly the alarm ran off.

"Shit! The suspects are escaping!" One of the officer shouted.

Cloud led the way, with Lightning and Snow watching his back.

The door opened, and at once both Cloud and Lightning opened fire at the guards. The couple dropped all of them without facing any resistance.

More police officers equipped with automatics arrived at the scene. They opened fire at the trio.

Both Cloud and Lightning returned fire while fleeing. Snow was the first to run, and he had already abandoned them by the time the couple started to run.

They managed to bust out of the police station, and was halfway through the parking lot when Cloud heard a scream.

"Arrrggghhh!" Lightning was hit both on her calf and her back. She fall flat on the ground.

"Lightning!" Cloud ran to her and tried to help her up, but she couldn't stand.

"Leave me be! Run!" Lightning shouted at Cloud.

"Stop right there!" The police officers were closing up on Cloud.

Cloud threw his UZI aside and carried Lightning in bridal-style. "No way am I doing that baby! I'm still gonna go for a date with you! And I'm still gonna bang you afterwards!"

Lightning gave a weak smile, her face getting pale. "Your such an idiot..."

With Lightning on his arms, Cloud headed towards the nearest police car, zip-zapping his route to avoid any bullets.

Most of the bullets actually shattered all of the glasses on the police car.

"Thanks alot fellas! Save me the trouble of smashing them myself!" Cloud opened the passenger door and gently placed Lightning on the seat.

Cloud was hitted on his right arm. "Arrggghhh! Shit!" he quickly run to the other side of the car and got into the vehicle.

Immediately after fastening his seat belt, Cloud used his fist and smashed open the key mechanism, turning the rotation switch all in one movement.

The engine started, and Cloud drove the vehicle off. The police officers that were chasing him earlier quickly jumped aside as the car drove through them.

The police car smashed through the gate, and Cloud drove themselves off to safety.

Sephiroth came running out with a few other officers. He grabbed his glasses and tossed it on the ground out of frustration. "Dammit!" he shouted.

* * *

Cloud inspected the bullet wound on his right arm before turning his eyes back at the road.

"We did it babe. So that means your going on a date with me." Cloud gave a grin and turned to face Lightning.

Lightning did not respond. Her face was sickly pale. Her eyes were closed, and there was blood leaking out from her mouth and her nose. She doesn't seem to be conscious.

The grin on Cloud's face disappeared. "Hey baby..." he shook her. "Wake up! We did it!"

There was still no reaction from her.

Cloud stopped the car by the side of the road. "Lightning! Lightning!" he cried.

Tears were streaming down his face. "You can't break your promise now! I still wanna have sex with you! So please wake up!" he shook her violently.

Cloud could hear her breathing. He wiped away his tears at once and drove the car again.

"I gonna get some help. So please hang in there..." he thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Behind the scenes

Noctis Lucis Caelum was standing by the balcony on the rooftop of a skyscraper, glancing straight down into the midnight downtown. The streets are still full of traffics and commuters. Noctis imagined himself as a king, ruling everything he saw.

Sephiroth hastily approached Noctis, his trench coat folds with the direction of the wind.

"Your late..." Noctis muttered without looking at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth joined Noctis by his side. "Sorry, a trio of suspects broke out of prison just now."

Noctis continued admiring the midnight. "And may I ask who are the trio?"

Sephiroth light a cigarette. "A rapist and a duo of goons from the Palazzo family."

"As usual, nothing but troubles from Palazzo family..." Noctis shrugged.

"It nearly slipped off my mind that you're a Mafia yourself." Sephiroth blew out smoke from his mouth.

"And it also nearly slipped off mind that you're under my payroll too..." Noctis gave a frown.

Sephiroth did not answer back. He continued smoking the cigarette.

"Plus you're the only outsider to actually know that I'm the true head behind the Corneo family...and my dirty secrets..." Noctis muttered with a serious look.

Sephiroth fixed his attention at a helicopter that was circling around the street. "Yeah...I just only need to submit the evidences and the warrant of your arrest will be in my hands."

Noctis gave a smirk. "Go ahead and try...and you should know the outcome..."

"You a crook yourself you know? A police commissioner under the payroll of the Mafia..." Noctis continued.

Sephiroth was starting to get annoyed. "You're also not straight yourself! Publicly you're the vice-president of the country, but your also a Mafia big-shot behind the scene."

"And your still working for me..." Noctis gave a taunting look.

Sephiroth gave a sigh. "Now I finally understand why the underworld circles called you 'The Prince.' To have so much power on both sides of the world...and at such a young age too..."

Noctis turned his head at Sephiroth before turning back at the night. "Good that you finally understand. That's no way you will win in resisting me..."

"I could shoot you now." Sephiroth's tone was stern.

"And be made an enemy on both sides of the civilization..." Noctis replied.

Sephiroth thought of answering back, but decided against it.

"You got bring any photos of the Palazzo goons?" Noctis asked.

Sephiroth took out a bunch of police mugshots. "This are the photos of the trio that escaped from the police station earlier."

"I'm not interested in the rapist. He is just a small-timer." Noctis examined the photos. "A female Mafioso huh..." he commented on the mugshots of Lightning. "And such a chick too..."

"Her name is Claire Farron. Was known around as 'Lightning.' A Caporegime too." Sephiroth explained, discarding the butt of the cigarette that was on his mouth earlier.

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "She looks too young to be a capo..." he examined Cloud's photos. "How about this blond guy with the spiky hair?"

"He is just an associate. Still officially not yet a soldier of the Palazzo family. Full name is Cloud Strife." Sephiroth softly enlighten Noctis.

"Good..." Noctis took out a cell-phone from his jacket and dialed a number, calling someone. "Stella? It's Noctis. I got a new job for you my love...yes, another contract killing mission...no, this time there are two targets...you accept it? Good. I shall meet you at our usual place...love you too." He hanged up his cell-phone.

A moment later, a woman walked through the roof-access door. She was wearing a black striped singled-button blazer jacket with matching formal skirt. She got long dark-blond hair which flows both over and behind her shoulders. The woman casually approached Noctis.

"Who am I gonna hit on this time, my dear?" Stella wrapped her hands around Noctis.

Noctis gave a kiss on her forehead, forgetting that Sephiroth was watching them. "Beautiful, this are the photos of your next victims."

Stella let go of Noctis and examined the photos. "I know that woman! She is Lightning, a young notorious capo from the Palazzo family." she took a look at Cloud's photos. "Who is this guy?"

Noctis brushed her hair. "He is just an associate from the Palazzo family. His name is Cloud Strife."

Stella examined the photos abit longer. "Alright. Expect my good news later." she was about to walk away when she turned her head back at Noctis. "And Noctis, wanna...have sex...again...after this?"

Noctis gave a mischievous look. "Meet me at my penthouse after this..." he walked up to Stella and licked her neck, causing her to moan. "Make it fast, I can't wait..."

Stella giggled and walked away. Noctis watched her with a smile.

"What a lovely couple..." Sephiroth muttered, not looking at Noctis.

The smile on Noctis' face disappeared, leaving behind a frown. "You may leave too." he ordered.

Sephiroth turned and walked away.

Noctis stopped him. "Oh and, Sephiroth, mind a comment from me?"

Sephiroth turned his head back at Noctis. "What?"

"Cut your hair, for goodness' sake! You looked like a gay, you know that?" Noctis smirked.

Sephiroth just gave a shrug and walked away, leaving behind Noctis to continue admiring the approaching dawn.

* * *

"Doctor, how is she?" Cloud asked with a worried tone.

The doctor packed back her stuffs. "It's a good thing you called me earlier. She could have died from blood loss due to the wounds."

"But she is out of danger now. I have removed the bullets and cleaned her wounds. Just give her some time to recover, and she should be fine. You can go see her now, she's awake." she continued with a smile.

"Thank you so much doctor." Cloud offered his hand. "May I know your name?"

The doctor took his hand and shook it. "I'm Lucrecia Crescent."

"It's a real pleasure to meet such a beautiful doctor like you." Cloud gave a wink.

Lucrecia giggled. "I'm so sorry, but I need to get going now." she gave Cloud her name-card. "Call me...whenever you want...a free checkup..." she muttered in a flirtatious tone.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, giving a smile. He watched her as she leave his house.

Lightning was resting in his bedroom. He opened the door and entered the room, causing her to stand up and approached Cloud.

"How's your wound?" she asked softly while examining Cloud's bandaged right arm.

"I'm all right baby. Just a bullet wound, nothing to worry about." Cloud put his hands on her shoulders. "You worried the hell out of me, you know that?" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry..." her hands was on Cloud's face. She kissed him. "Remember the deal we made back there?" she began to unbutton Cloud's shirt. "Let's do it now..."

Cloud violently kissed her. The couple violently jerked around the room, knocking onto things. They eventually fell onto the bed.

Lightning was been pinned by Cloud. He ripped off both his own and her shirt, and threw them aside. He proceeded to massage her breasts, sucking her nipples at the same time.

"Cloud! That tickles!" she moaned with a smile. Lightning's face was getting red and hot.

After playing with her tits for a moment, Cloud slowly back away, undressing both his and Lightning's pants at the same time, followed by the couple's underwears.

Cloud could see that Lightning was getting very wet. He slowly inserted his erected penis into her vagina, and at once plunged into her with full force.

Lightning gave an ecstatic scream. Blood was leaking out from her genital. And Cloud realized that he has just broke into her.

"You're a virgin? I can't tell..." Cloud asked with a smirk.

Lightning looked away, her mouth was drooling. "Y-Yes...and now I'm all your's...forever..." she began to giggle.

Cloud began moving his hips, thrusting his penis in and out of Lightning's vagina. "God! Your so tight!" he growled, saliva was leaking from his mouth.

"AHHH! HAHH! Faster Cloud! Faster!" Lightning moaned loudly. More saliva was flowing from her mouth. "Your so hard! And it feels so good!"

Cloud let out another growl. He bended forward, and played with her breasts again.

"AHH! Cloud! Not together with my breasts!" Lightning's moaning was getting louder. "OHHHH....Your so naughty! AHH!"

Cloud continued playing with her for a moment. He could feel his penis climaxing soon. "Arrgghh! I'm gonna cum!" he growled. "Shall I make you pregnant?"

Lightning let out a moan. "AHH! HAAHH! I'm your's now! Do whatever you want to me!" she screamed. "Harder! Harder!" Lightning begged, feeling her climax approaching. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Cloud widen his eyes. "I-I can't take it anymore!" the couple climaxed at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHH!" both of them shouted. Cloud came inside her.

Cloud collasped beside her, sweating and pending for air. Both of them were exhausted from the sex.

Both semen and blood were leaking out from Lightning's vagina. She turned at Cloud and kissed him on his mouth. "Cloud...your so amazing..." she softly muttered.

Cloud wiped the sweat on Lightning's forehead. He gave Lightning a hug, not letting go.

The couple fell asleep afterward.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. HitWoman

The brightness of the afternoon sun woke Cloud up. He slowly got out of bed and dress himself up.

He turned his head back at Lightning. She was still asleep, and the sun shone on her naked body.

Cloud got back onto the bed and crawled towards Lightning. He ran his fingers around her stomach, admiring her beauty. He moved his fingers upwards, from her stomach and through her breasts before stopping at her face.

He gave a smile, and notice the dried small blood stain on the bed. The sign of Lightning giving Cloud her virginity.

Cloud gave her a kiss on her mouth before leaving the room, allowing her to continue her sleep peacefully.

"She's officially part of my life now..." He thought.

* * *

Cloud took a seat at the couch in the living room. He put a cigarette in his mouth and light it. At that instance, a hand strike infront of him, surprising Cloud.

He was about to give a violent reaction when he noticed that the hand's intented target was just the cigarette on his mouth, making him relax his nerves.

He turned his head and saw a naked Lightning behind him, her face giving a smile.

"This thing kills you quickly...Cloudy-boy..." she threw the cigarette out of the window.

Cloud stoop up and slowly walked towards her, his hand on her chin. She glanced down at Lightning's naked body.

"Sorry about your shirt. I was totally out of control at that time." he apologized while looking at her eyes.

Lightning put a finger on her mouth, blushing. "Well...I don't mind you ripping off my shirt again..."

The couple continued staring at each other's eyes without utter any word.

At that instance, Lightning's eyes got watery and she embraced Cloud, releasing all her feelings that was bottling up within her.

"Cloud..." she sniffed. "P-Please don't leave me...I really love you with all my heart...and my life felt so meaningless without you...P-Please don't leave me..." she continued crying, her tears were flooding onto Cloud.

Cloud could felt his own tears forming, but he held them back. He realized that the feeling was mutual, and that gives Cloud the desire to love her even more.

"I won't ever leave you alone again, that's a promise." Cloud assured Lightning in a gentle tone.

Lightning stopped crying. "R-Really?" she wiped the tears away.

Cloud gave a smile. "Yes...I love you too..." he kissed her forehead.

Lightning closed her eyes and gave a gentle smile.

* * *

In some other place, Zack was talking to the underboss of the Palazzo family by his Black Honda Civic.

"I'm so sorry about the deal. Please give Cloud and Lightning some time to redeem their mistakes." Zack pleaded in a gentle tone.

The underboss was none other than Vincent Valentine. He let out a sigh. "I understand how you feel. However the final order was pratically not for me to decide."

Zack's tone got more anxious. "But surely you can pull some strings in helping them?"

Vincent closed his eyes. "Listen, what they have lost is not a small amount of money you know? Do you know how much the Don can do with one Million gils? Although he is way richer than that amount of money."

Zack widen his eyes. "You already said that Don was way richer. So why would he grind over that small amount of money?"

"Zack, looks like you still don't understand." Vincent brushed his long hair aside. "This is more to do with the issue of trust. Lightning is his adopted daughter, and she failed him. To make the matter worse, she actually allowed one of the cheapest dealer to die infront of her, making the family losing a cheap source of cocaine."

Zack focused on Vincent's eyes, which was crimson in color. "What will happen to them?"

Vincent bowed his head, letting out another sigh. "The Don is kind enough not to hit them immediately. Lightning will most probably be alright. You should actually worry for Cloud though."

Zack gave a frown. "Is he gonna get whacked?"

"The Don is giving him a fortnight to raise back the money and to find another cheap source of cocaine." Vincent muttered. "If he still failed him...I think you should know what happen to him..."

"A million gils in a fortnight? That's insane! It's within out of reach for someone like Cloud!" Zack shouted.

"Then he has no choice but to die." Vincent answered.

Zack grabbed his own chin and frowned, his mind trying to find a way to help his best friend.

Vincent buttoned up his suit jacket. "Why not let's go see them first?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think they will be?"

"Cloud's own home. Where else would they go after something like this happen?" Vincent shrugged.

Zack gave a nod. He entered his own car, waiting for Vincent to join in before driving off.

* * *

As the dusk was approaching, Cloud observed that the street was getting more and more crowded. He decided to relax and took a seat on his couch, turning on the bass system at the same time.

The song lyrics flooded the whole house.

* * *

Lately I ve been hard to reach

I ve been too long on my own

Everybody has a private world

Where they can be alone

Are you calling me?

Are you trying to get through?

Are you reaching out for me?

Like I m reaching out for you.

I m just so fucking depressed

I just can t seem to get out of this slump

If I could just get over this hump

But I need something to pull me out this dump

I took my bruises, took my lumps

Fell down and I got right back up

But I need that spark to get psyched back up

In order for me to pick the mic back up

* * *

The lyrics continued blasting out from the bass system. Cloud couldn't help it but to wonder about the meaning of the song, and the connection of it with his life.

Lightning took a seat beside him. She took out her desert eagle and began cleaning it.

"Looks like this 'Blaze Edge' is really that important to you." Cloud muttered in a very soft tone, still enjoying the song.

"This was a birthday present from the Don himself." Lightning spoke without looking at Cloud.

He did not respond immediately. "You know, I feel like having sex with you again..."

Lightning blushed. She slapped Cloud's lap in a teasing manner. "Cloud?! We just did it barely 12 hours ago..." she began to giggle.

"So how? Wanna do it again?" he asked in a teasing manner, giving a wink at Lightning.

Lightning turned her head away from Cloud, fighting the urge to giggle again. "Let me consider...Cloudy-boy..." her face was getting redder.

The doorbell rang.

"I will go get the door." Lightning gave a smile and stood up, heading towards the door.

Lightning opened the door, and at that instance, she felt a punch on her face.

"Gaahhh!" Lightning was floored by the attack.

Cloud heard her moan and immediately stood up and turned his head at the direction of the commotion.

The attacker was none other than Stella herself.

"Lightning!" he shouted.

Cloud ran at Stella, attempting to knock her out with his fist.

Stella sidestepped and parried his punch. She proceeded to gut him with her knee. She then attempted to floor Cloud by flipping him.

Cloud reversed the flip and downed Stella instead. She bounced off the ground with her hands and landed on her feets.

"Not bad baby. Looks like you too got some experiences from the army." Stella muttered.

Lightning got up and gave a roundhouse kick at Stella's head.

Stella caught her leg and gave Lightning a kick on her stomach, causing her to fall back.

Cloud took advantage of this situation and fly a fist at Stella.

Stella caught his attack again, and she twisted Cloud's arm.

"Arrggghhh!" he shouted.

Stella then gave a haymaker on his chin, flooring him.

Lightning was still on her knees, trying to get up. Stella walked up to her and kicked her face.

Blood was leaking out from Lightning's nose, with Cloud having his bleeding occured from his mouth.

Stella gracefully walked up to Lightning and pulled her hair.

"Arrggghhhhh!" Lightning screamed. "Let go of my hair!" she shouted.

Stella dragged Lightning through her hair. She placed Lightning by the side of Cloud.

The couple was too weak to got up. Stella brandished her Glock 17 and pointed her gun at Cloud.

"You look so lovely, handsome. It's just too bad that I have to wiped you out of this world." Stella teased Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes, readying to accept his death.

"No! Stop!" Lightning shouted, her right hand was pointing towards Stella.

The sound of a gunshot was heard afterwards.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Tender Love

The sound of a gunshot was heard. Stella jerked her arm at that instant and dropped her weapon.

"Grraa!" she groaned in pain.

She turned her head at the source of the gunshot and saw Zack and Vincent at the door, with Zack pointing a Colt .45 at her. Smoke was coming out from the barrel of his gun.

Stella looked at the bullet wound on her arm, and let out a hiss at Zack.

She retreated through to back of the apartment. Zack fired his gun a few more times at her, but none of it hit Stella this time.

Zack gave chase, with Vincent running to the downed couple, trying to help them up

Stella ran into Cloud's bedroom. She unlocked the window and jumped out, grabbing the power cable in the process and hand-glided down the cable to the street level and to her safety.

Zack grabbed the edge of the window in disbelief. "Damn! She got away!" he shouted.

* * *

A moment later, Cloud and Lightning was resting on the couch. Zack and Vincent took a seat across the couple.

"Looks like we came just in the nick of time." Zack muttered.

Cloud closed his eyes. "For a moment I thought I'm gonna die..."

"Did any of you guys know who sent that assassin?" Vincent asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Don't know. One thing for sure though, she's extremely skilled. I can't even win her in a fist fight." Lightning muttered.

"It can't be Palazzo's personal hitman. I have never seen her before..." Vincent's tone was getting deeper.

Cloud widen his eyes. "You mean...we're wanted by our own family? Is it because of that hell set up of the deal?"

"Listen Cloud...it was your assignment to oversee that deal, and you failed to protect the money..." Zack explained.

Cloud stood up in an angry manner. "So your saying I stole the money?" he angrily pointed his finger at Zack. "Who the hell do you think I am? Huh Zack?!"

Lightning stood up and grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Cloud..." she muttered, trying to calm him down.

"I didn't say you stole the money. I just wanna explain that the Don is giving you a chance to get back the money and find another source of coke." Zack explained.

"Why should I be the one paying back? I didn't took a single gil!" Cloud shouted. "Ask the Don to find the ambushers! Not me!"

Vincent stared at Cloud. "Calm down." he spoke in a stern tone.

"How can I calm down now when I'm blamed for something that wasn't even my fault?" Cloud continued shouting. "And how can I calm down when I know that someone is gonna take my life just because of this stupid reason?"

"Cloud! Please!" Lightning shook his arm.

Cloud pushed her hands away. He gave a snarl and stormed back into his bedroom, banging the wall with his fist.

Lightning looked at him with a concerned expression. She turned her attention back at Zack and Vincent.

"I'm so sorry guys. I will try to calm him down." Lightning apologized.

Vincent gave a shrug. "It was our fault actually, to bring the bad news at such a time."

Both Zack and Vincent stood up. "I guess we better leave Cloud alone for awhile." Zack muttered.

Lightning led them out of the door. "I'm so sorry again."

Zack gave a smirk. "Looks like you really like him alot huh?"

Lightning blushed. "J-Just get going." she spoke in a soft tone.

Zack and Vincent walked away. Lightning closed the door and headed straight for the bedroom.

* * *

Cloud was smoking by the window. Lightning walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it out of the window.

"Hey!" he muttered with a surprised tone.

Lightning turned him. "It's for you own good Cloudy-boy..." she looked at his eyes.

Cloud returned the stare for a moment before bowing his head. "I'm so sorry about the incident just now. I just couldn't control my emotions at that time."

Lightning lifted his head and kissed her on his mouth. "It wasn't your fault. I understand how you feel."

Cloud stared at her before kissing her. Eventually their tongues were exploring the inside of each other's mouth.

The couple fall back onto the bed. Cloud undressed her slowly.

"I will be more gentle this time..." He assured her while touching her breasts.

Lightning blushed and nodded with a smile.

Cloud began massage her breasts, and he licked her neck at the same time.

Lightning let out a moan. "AHH...Cloud..." she wrapped her hands around Cloud.

Cloud continued the same movement for a moment before removing both his and her clothings completely.

He inserted his fingers into her vagina. He started it slowly and with a finger, and gradually speed up his movement and number of fingers as time past.

"AHH! Cloud! Say some lovely things to me!" she could felt herself getting wetter.

Cloud let out a sigh of enjoyment. "I-I love you."

The smile in Lightning's face got bigger. She let out another moan.

Cloud removed his fingers and licked the hot juice that was leaking out of her vagina. He could felt his penis getting hot.

"Cloud! Not with your tongue!" Lightning moaned louder.

He continued licking her entrance for a moment before moving her head away. He insert his erected penis inside her and started shaking his hips.

"AHH! HAHH! C-Cloud!" Lightning was drooling from the sensation.

"Lightning!" he gasped.

He speed up his movement and used his hands to massage her breasts again, licking her lips in the process.

"C-Cloud!" she moaned while returning the lick.

Cloud moved his head away. "Y-Your tits...they're so beautiful..."

"HAH! T-Then AHH! help me massage them more! AHH!" she gasped upon the feeling

Cloud could feel his penis climaxing. "I-I gonna cum..."

His penis hitted her even harder and faster than before. "AHH! HAAHHH! Faster! HAH! Faster! AHH!" she moaned loudly, feeling herself climaxing soon.

Cloud frowned. "ARGGGHH! I gonna let it loose now!" he shouted, feeling breathless.

"Inside me! I want it inside me! ARRGGHHH!" she gave a scream.

Cloud and Lightning climaxed together.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lightning screamed ecstatically.

"ARRGGGHH!" Cloud let out a growl.

They rested for a short while before removing his penis, causing the semen to leak out from her vagina. He collapsed back onto the bed, catching his breaths.

Lightning grabbed Cloud's penis and sucked out the remaining semen.

"They're so tasty, Cloud..." she muttered softly with a moan.

Lightning removed his penis from her mouth and fall onto his chest, and the couple drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Bar fight

As the rainy night flooded the sight of the neon-filled downtown, Genesis Rhapsodos continue admiring the sight of the nightlife in it's finest glory.

A knock was heard on his office door, disturbing the peace that he was feeling earlier.

"Mr Rhapsodos, Sir Noctis would wish to meet you." his secretary announced.

Genesis let out a smile, stroking the tuxedo he was wearing. "Let him in."

The secretary walked out of the room, and a moment later Noctis came in, his face giving a smile.

"Genesis!" he exclaimed.

Genesis walked up to him with a smile. "It's been a while my friend."

The two exchanged handshake.

"What fair wind blew you here?" Genesis asked. He went to his own personal bar and poured for each person a glass of whiskey.

"I will be straight forward then. I need your help." Noctis accepted the glass that Genesis offered and took a sip from it.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "What kind of flavor do you need? If it's within my reach I will definitely help you."

"Crushing one of my enemy." He gave a frown.

Genesis set down his glass on the coffee table. "And how can I do that?"

Noctis narrowed his eyes "Declaring a full-blown war against the Palazzo family."

"So...You want me, the CEO of a mega-corporation, to declare a war against some small-timing Mafioso?" Genesis picked up his glass again.

"Yah. Should be a piece of cake for your PMC." Noctis muttered with a smirk. "Your doing the country a big favor, you know?"

Genesis think through Noctis's words for a moment. "Alright, I will do this. For Mr Noctis, my childhood friend, and also the vice-president of the country." Genesis decided his decision in a joking way. A playful smile was on his face.

Noctis patted Genesis' left shoulder. "That's my pal." he smiled

Just this moment, Noctis' cellphone ran. He took it out and answered the call.

"Hello, Noctis here...oh Stella it's you. How did the mission went on?...you failed? What happen...I see...nevermind then, your safety is more important to me...take care of the bullet wound on your arm...Yes, I will still see you later...you want a kiss? muack...love you too." He hanged up his cellphone.

Genesis looked at Noctis. "That was your girlfriend?"

"Yah. She's my beloved one." Noctis blushes.

Genesis noticed the blushes on Noctis' face. Immediately he pointed a finger at Noctis and began to laugh. "Oh my god! Noctis! I can't believe a guy like you to be so innocent in love matters!"

Noctis' face got more redder. "J-Just shut up!"

Genesis continued laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears were leaking from his eyes.

Noctis gave a menacing look. "Do you want to get punched?" he lifted up his fist.

"Ohohohaha...I'm so sorry..." Genesis tried his best to stop laughing, wiping his tears away at the same time.

Noctis let out a sigh and relaxed back at the couch.

* * *

After sometime, Lightning and Cloud were waiting at the side of a multi-storey car park.

"When is that person gonna come?" Cloud was tapping his foot, getting more and more impatient.

Lightning shifted herself so that she was behind Cloud. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just be patient Cloudy-boy..."

At that instance, a red Mercedes SL65 AMG appeared and stopped beside the couple.

The driver got out and tossed the car key at Lightning. "All of the weapons are still in the trunk."

"Thanks alot my friend." she took out an envelope containing money from her suit jacket and offered it to the driver. "Here's a little something for your trouble."

"Thanks. Anytime your car got confiscated by the police, just gave me a call." the driver took the envelope and walked away.

Lightning looked at Cloud. "Wanna drive my car?"

"Be my guest." He smiled.

Lightning dropped the car key on his hand. The couple got into the car and drove off.

* * *

They drove through the busy night in the downtown. Cloud stopped the car infront of a club.

"What are we gonna do here again?" he asked.

Lightning looked at him. "We're gonna find my sister. She's working in this club."

"What's her name?" Cloud asked.

Lightning just gave a smile. "Just look for someone called Serah Farron. That will be her." she showed Cloud a photo of her sister.

Cloud stared at the photo for a moment longer. "Alright. I got it." he acknowledged to Lightning.

They got off the car. The couple walked to the entrance of the club.

"Hold it! I need you guys' IDs." The bouncer stopped them.

The couple took out their ID and passed it to the bouncer.

"Hmmm...alright, you may pass." He returned the IDs to them.

As they walked in, Cloud and Lightning could instantly felt the bass blasting in their ears.

The club was full of people. Everyone was having a good time dancing to the music. The room was very dark, with a few colored light flashing at the dance floor.

The club is so full that they have to squeeze through the club.

"I will search for her at the the bar!" Lightning shouted at Cloud, her own voice nearly muted by the blasting techno bass and the voices of the crowd. She could even barely hear her own voice.

Cloud gave a nod. "I will head to the VIP rooms then!" he shouted.

"What?!" Lightning couldn't hear him. The techno music was too loud and it drowned his voice.

"I WILL HEAD TO THE VIP ROOMS THEN!" Cloud shouted again, this time much louder.

Lightning acknowledged his words with a nod, and the couple went their separate ways, beginning their search for Serah.

She squeezed herself through the crowd to the bar. Lightning took a seat and gestured for the bartender.

"Just get me an orange juice." she ordered with a smile.

The bartender walked away and came back with her drink.

Lightning was about to take a sip when she felt an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey there beautiful, are you alone? Want me to buy you a drink?" The person asked in a perverted tone.

Lightning pushed his arm away. "Get lost!" she snarled.

"Hey there, that's no need to feel shy!" he grabbed her butt with one of his hand.

Lightning gave a stunned expression before she quickly changed it into an angry frown. She grabbed the arm that was grabbing her butt and twist it.

"ARRGGHHH! You bitch!" The man shouted in pain, grabbing his injured arm.

Lightning gave a straight at the person's face. She grabbed him afterward and tossed him over the bar, breaking glasswares in the process.

"No one grabbed my ass without my permission!" she hissed.

Voices commenting on the commotion can be heard, and some of the clubbers stopped whatever they're doing and backed away from Lightning.

A moment later, Lightning found herself being surrounded by a dozen or more men.

"Looking for trouble eh miss?" one of them cracked his knuckles.

Lightning looked around at the people surrounding her in a very dark manner, getting ready for a bar fight.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Sister's love

**Sorry for the very, very, very long update. But I hope you guys understand that my schedule was tightly packed since the start of school. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud walked through the hallway, ignore irritating requests of attention from the girls loitering along his way. A particular female caught his attention.

"That girl..."

He took out the photo, and Cloud realized that person was none other than Lightning's younger sister, Serah Farron.

Knowing that she was the one, Cloud hastily move his way to her.

Serah caught his attention, and she walked up to him.

"Looking for someone to accompany you for a drink?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

Cloud licked his lips. "I'm looking for you babe, but not for some drinks."

"Oh. So you want me to entertain you for the whole night huh? Very well, but the hotel charges are all on you, plus an additional two hundred gils..."

"I'm not here for that either." Cloud replied in an annoyed tone.

Serah blinked. "Then what is it you want, handsome?"

"Your sister, Claire...she's looking for you..." Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Oh...That hell bitch of a sister huh..." Serah replied in a very cold tone.

"She's worried about you, and she asked me to help her find you." Cloud explained.

"And how are you related to Lightning?" she asked in an annoying tone.

Cloud winced at her question. "I'm...her..."

His uncompleted answer caused Serah to frown. "I know what you mean..."

"You're coming with me..." Cloud grabbed her hand.

Serah pushed his hand away. "And what if I said no?"

Cloud frowned. He gave a snarling expression. "You got no choice little sister! Either follow me or die!"

"Hmph! Come and try!" Serah taunted Cloud. She moved nearer to Cloud, trying to provoke him. "Let's see if you got the guts to kill your girlfriend's sister."

Cloud widen his eyes in an angry manner. "You little brat! If you wasn't Lightning's sister, I will..."

Just then, a girl came running to them. Cloud saw her and quickly turned his attention to her.

"Serah, there's a fight going on outside!" she announced to Serah in an excited tone.

Serah gave a sigh. "Who is it this time?"

The girl gave a big grin. "It's a woman in suit with pink-colored hair just like your's! Believe it or not, she has already took down 5 guys!"

"Pink-colored hair...just like mine?" Serah wondered. "That couldn't be..."

Cloud widen his eyes. "Lightning!" he quickly ran back the direction from where he earlier came from.

"Lightning?" Serah hastily followed Cloud.

* * *

Lightning had already took down the 6th person by the time Cloud reached the scene. He was taken aback at his girlfriend's fighting skill.

One of the thug lunged with a knife at her. Lightning caught his hand and disarmed him without any visible effort.

"Wow..." Cloud muttered to himself.

"God...That woman sure knows how to kick asses!" A person commented.

Another guy give a naughty grin. "I don't mind banging her own ass! I'm sure she's tight!"

Cloud heard the last comment, and he glared at the person in a threatening way.

The man caught his glare, and backed away from the crowd in fear.

As Lightning finished off the next thug, she felt a blow on her head.

Apparently, a thug surprised Lightning by smashing a bottle on her head. The impact caused Lightning to stagger forward.

The thug gave a grin of trumiph, but it faded right after Lightning immediately turn around and grab his collar.

"How dare you?" She snarled with a menacing expression. Blood was leaking down from her forehead.

Lightning raise a fist and pummel it onto the thug's face, sending him flying into the crowd.

She clenched her fist and pointed a finger around the crowd. "Alright! Who's next?"

One of the fallen thug recovered from the ground and lunged his knife towards Lightning. However Cloud came in and elbowed him on the face.

The thug fall back onto the ground and was motionless.

"Looks like my girl knows how to fight..." Cloud looked at her with a grin.

Lightning giggled. "And my guy wasn't too bad either." She wiped away the blood that was leaking from her forehead.

The couple walked through the crowd. All of them backed themselves away from the duo in fear, creating a path for them.

Serah was stunned through the whole event. And Lightning soften her expression upon seeing her.

Lightning gave a gentle smile. "Serah. It's been awhile..."

"Yeah... it's been 'too' awhile. Where have you been?" Serah narrowed her eyes.

Lightning closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Don't give me that crap! You just ran away when the storm come! And leave me all alone!" Serah shouted at her sister.

"Listen Serah, it's not like this..." Lightning replied softly.

"Then what?" Serah continue shouting.

Lightning gave a saddening expression. "I'm just trying to put food on the table..."

"By abandoning your sister and work for the Mafia? Please..." she hissed at Lightning.

"Please..." Lightning pleaded in a gentle tone.

Serah narrowed her eyes at Lightning before walking away. "I don't have a sister like you..."

That was the last straw for Lightning. Tears were gently flowing down her face.

Cloud was beside her through the whole conversation. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay... just give her some time... besides, you still have me..." He tried to comfort Lightning.

Lightning quickly stop crying. She wiped her remaining tears away. "I'm just only trying to do my role..."

"Just don't worry about it for now..." Cloud gave a gentle smile.

Lightning acknowledged his words and smiled.

Their moment together was however interrupted by gunshots outside. The whole crowd immediately went amok.

A person came running into the club. "The PMC soldiers are here! Run!" His voice piercing through the music.

Seconds later, the person was rippled with bullets. PMC troops came storming in, stepping over his body.

"Keep your calm! We will shoot to kill if anyone try something funny!" The commanding officer screamed through the microphone in his helmet.

The troopers turned their attention to Cloud and Lightning. The couple slowly took their steps back.

"Mister Strife and Miss Farron, you are under arrest under the National Security Assessment charter, article fifteen, subsection twelve, paragraph two. Surrender peacefully or we are given the authority to shoot and execute you on the spot!" The officer's voice was distorted through the speaker on helmet.

Lightning hissed in disgust, and slowly raise up her hands. Cloud followed her movement.

"Shit! Here we go again..." Lightning narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**


End file.
